


Interrogation

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Hive Saga [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, K10verse, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 interrogates Gideon Malick, and Andrew comes to say goodbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Hive saga continues.

Interrogation  
Gideon Malik, former member of the world security council, and the current head of Hydra. I walked into the interrogation room to give the bastard a piece of my mind.

“Mr. Overstreet, fancy seeing you here” Malik said in a smug tone. I didn’t say anything as I walked up to him, “What, no hello Gideon long time no see” and I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

“You son of a bitch, you’re the reason that thing is wearing the face of my friend” I finally said with anger in my voice.

“Grant Ward was your friend, ha, that’s cute” he said and I punched him in the face.

“You’re the reason the entire Earth is in danger, all of this, the monolith, sending Ward there, his body serving as the host of your deity, all of it, I saw what that creature did to that planet, it was devoid of all life, I saw entire cities in crumbling ruins an entire civilization gone thanks to your god.” I said “Just be glad that the reason I don’t rip your head clean off right now is because I’m under orders to keep you alive” and I let go of him. After he fixed his shirt I again punched him in the face, and I punched him again, and again until he was a bloody mess, but he was still breathing, “That was for Grant” I said and I stormed out of the room.

I was in my bathroom washing Malik’s blood off my hands when I heard something going on outside. I dried my hands and walked out to see what was going on. It was Andrew, he was surrendering, “My time is almost up Melinda, I came to see you one last time” I heard him say, his final transformation into Lash was coming and this time it was going to be permanent.

May and I took Andrew to the containment room, the two of us stood outside and May looked like she had just experienced Bahrain all over again. “You okay?” I asked

“Yeah, I-I just need a drink” she replied and walked away. I watched her leave and then I went into the containment room.

Andrew was sitting on the couch, lost in his thoughts when I came in. He saw me and said, “hey Kaden”

“Andrew, what happened, how did you become Lash?” I asked getting straight to the point.

“I was going through Jiaying’s journals and one of them had a Terrigen crystal rigged to shatter if anyone opened it” Andrew said, “After I came out of the Cocoon I didn’t know what to do, so I didn’t tell anybody”

“You could’ve called me, I would’ve made sure you got help” I said

“That’s the part you don’t understand, when I transform into Lash, Andrew Garner is gone, all that is left is a monster” Andrew said with sorrow in his voice, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“When you were getting used to your powers, did you ever feel like there was something inside your head that wanted to overwhelm you?” Asked Andrew

“Well, when I was 10, I heard these voices whenever I slept, Nick ran some tests and it was linked to the Ultimatrix, as I grew up the voices became less frequent, until they stopped altogether.” I replied, and I looked at Andrew and it was clear my answer didn’t make him feel any better.

“Kaden, I want you to do one thing for me” Andrew said

“What is it?” I asked

“I want you to kill me before I transform.” And I was shocked at what he was asking me to do.

I got up and said “no, Andrew, no, how could you ask me to do such a thing”

“I don’t want to hurt Melinda, or anyone else, I just want it to end” Andrew said with tears coming down his cheeks.

“You know I can’t do that, I’ve already lost one friend, and I can’t lose another” I said thinking about Grant, and he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to do something like that” he said and we hugged.

“It’s okay, you’re scared, you know I can relate to that” I replied as we parted. Then Simmons came in with the prototype vaccine to suppress the Inhuman gene. After she got Andrew hooked up Jemma and I talked outside, “Do you think it’s going to work?” I asked

“I don’t know, we’ll just have to wait and see” Jemma replied

“Thank you for trying anyway” I said

I then went back to check on Malik, “Ah, your back, I was wondering when you were coming” he said smugly.

“Shut up, traitor” I said as I sat down across from him, “What is Hive planning?”

“He wouldn’t give me a straight answer, but someone on your team is under his sway”

“What do you mean?” I asked curious

“Someone on this base is under his control, Hive has a way to use the parasites he emits to put any Inhuman under his control”

“who?” I asked

“Let me just say it’ll be the person you’ll least suspect.”

After that conversation, I went to the lab and started going through the books that were recovered from the castle. I was amazed at how far back Hydra went. A lot of the stuff I read were about the Monolith and assumptions about their deity, and I thought I had seen it all. Then I found what I was looking for, I found an old journal written by one of the elders.

_October 26th, 1892_   
_We have sent another sacrifice through, and again our god didn’t come through, if this world is to be purified, we need the power of the one we call Hive. An army under his sway would be unstoppable, I would gladly give myself to his sway if it meant purifying this world of free will._

“What are you reading” a voice said startling me. I turned around and I saw that it was Lincoln, “sorry did I scare you?” he asked

“No, I was just lost in my thoughts” I replied chuckling

“What were you looking at?”

“Just going through some of the books we found at the castle, something Malik said bothered me, it’s possible he’s just trying to scare me, but with someone like him, you can’t be too careful” I said

“I hear that” Lincoln replied

“You okay, you sound like you just came back from a 20-mile run”

“It’s just Daisy and I disagree on the whole thing with the Inhuman vaccine, she wants it to be destroyed, I want to use it to help people”

“I see, you know when I first used the Ultimatrix, I thought of it as a curse, I wanted it off, I even thought about chopping off my hand.” I said

“I just want to make sure people have a choice of whether they want to be Inhuman or not” Lincoln replied

“But if the government gets involved, they might take that choice away from them, I’m not against the idea of the vaccine, I’m just saying that we should give people the freedom to choose, the government will just force them to, it’ll be the Mutant registration act all over again” I said, “and plus you know when Daisy chooses a side, you’ll have a hard time convincing her otherwise”

Lincoln chuckled and said, “that’s true, hey are you okay with me and Daisy?”

“Yeah, what brought that up?” I replied

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, I get it you’ve had feelings for her before I met her”

“Hey, it’s her choice who she wants to be with, I’m okay with it as long as she’s happy”

“You’re a good friend you know that”

“yeah I know” I replied and we high fived as I walked out. I secretly used the high five to do a biological scan of Lincoln with the Ultimatrix. I was able to covertly scan Joey, Elena, and Daisy. It was going to take a few hours, because even with Alien technology things must take time.

I then went back to check on Andrew and May, I walked in and I saw Andrew run into the containment module, about to transform into Lash. Melinda and I stood beside each other as Andrew left us only to be replaced by Lash. I walked Melinda out, and hugged her to comfort her, she may not have wanted it, but I knew she needed it. “It’s going to be okay” I said, “We’ll find another way to bring Andrew back”

“Stop it Kaden, stop giving me false hope” She said angrily

“There is no such thing as false hope, and you know it, we give the world hope” and before I could finish an alarm sounded.

The secret was out about someone on Daisy’s team being under Hive’s sway, Things got heated and Lincoln was the one suspected the most, and Malik was dead, figured Hive would want to tie up loose ends. I didn’t believe it to be Lincoln. The scans were finally done and what I found had me in denial.

To be continued in Hive’s Sway…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I appreciate any feedback you could leave me, It only gets Darker as this arc continues. also if you noticed that little reference, yes Mutants exist in this AU.


End file.
